Stiff Muscles, Sore Heart
by panskiss123
Summary: Katniss has never had a massage before and is ready to walk out when she learns her therapist is a male. But Peeta wins her over and gives her the best massage of her life. When he manages to ease the pain in her muscles, will she be ready to let him into her aching heart? (This was supposed to be a one-shot porn without plot, BUT I managed to turn it into more. Another chapt soon!
1. Chapter 1

_This is dumb. Madge is wrong. I don't need a massage._

Even as she thought it, her muscles ached and she winced as she stretched her arms behind her. She glanced up at the sign and huffed. She had been standing in front of the massage clinic for at least 10 minutes, debating whether she should go in. Finally, she rolled her eyes and yanked the door open.

"Hi, welcome," a sickeningly sweet voice filled her ears. A plump young woman rushed forward with a tablet. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Ah yeah. My roommate made it for me. Madge Undersee."

"Hmm, I don't see an Undersee on here," the woman tapped her chin.

"Oh, no sorry. That's my roommate. Katniss Everdeen. That's my name."

"Oh! Well you're right here, and I believe we're already all set up for you! You're just a few minutes late but no worries! Peeta won't mind."

"Tell her I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Oh, Peeta is a male therapist," the woman giggled. "But no harm done!"

"Wait. A male?" Madge had specifically told her she got her a female therapist. Katniss had had one very bad relationship and almost zero experience with men. Ever since her ex broke her heart, she stayed far away from men. She'd vowed no one would hurt her like that again.  
Besides, she didn't want a strange man touching her anywhere on her body. The young receptionist frowned slightly.

"Well, yes. Peeta is our male therapist but don't worry, he's very good."

"My roommate said she requested a female. There must be some mistake."

"I'm sorry," she said, glancing at the tablet. "There aren't any other open appointments today. Peeta is the only one with open slots."

"Then I'll have to cancel. I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Are we ready, Delly?" Katniss stopped at the sound of a deep voice behind her and she slowly turned on the spot.

Holy shit.

He looked everything like the greek gods that she loved to study and read about. With blonde curls hanging in his bright blue eyes and a T-shirt that stretched over his strong arms and chest, Katniss lost all her words. His eyelashes were long and thick, catching the sun like molten gold. She knew many women who would kill for lashes like that.

His smile was what took her by surprise. It was natural, genuine. He checked his clipboard and glanced back up.

"Miss Everdeen, I assume?"

"Um...yes."

"Terrific. My name is Peeta and I'll be your therapist today. Have you already completed the forms?"

"Ummm..."

"Peeta, we might have to cancel. This young woman wants a female, apparently."

"Oh," he looked mildly surprised.

"My roommate made the appointment. And she knows that I wanted a girl. I mean, that I would have requested a girl. I'm sorry about that."

"It's not a problem," he said jovially. "Delly, maybe Lavinia is available?"

"She's not. She's actually double booked. We don't have any more open spots for today."

"Well perhaps I can take one of her clients and she work on Miss Everdeen."

"You know that won't work, Peeta. She has the married couples. Miss Everdeen, we can see about scheduling you for another day if you'd like?" She started to nod but winced as pain shot up her neck. Peeta moved forward with a worried look on his face.

"Miss Everdeen, you are clearly in some pain. I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I'd like to help you, if you allow it." She reached up to massage her shoulder and sighed.

"I'll allow it." Peeta watched her steadily and she met his eyes once. They were swirling orbs of the bluest sky with clouds of kindness and something else she had never seen before.

"Wonderful," Delly pushed some buttons on her tablet. "I'll let you take the forms with you, Peeta. Miss Everdeen, you can follow Peeta into the second room. I'll bring you some water in a moment." Peeta held the door open for her, and his kind smile was back.

"Right this way." He lead her into a room with a bed in the middle of it. No. A table, she kicked herself. It wasn't a bed. A massage table.

"Please make yourself comfortable," he gestured to the chair in the corner. "I just want to get these forms taken care of and then we can get started."

"OK." She took the tablet from him and answered the basic questions about her health.

"Alright. I know you've got some pain but I need some more details. Where exactly are you hurting? Did you have some kind of accident?"

"Sort of. I was hunting and I kind of...fell out of a tree." His eyes widened.

"How far up were you?"

"Not far. Maybe ten, fifteen feet."

"Katniss, I hope you went to the hospital before you came here," he let out a nervous chuckle.

"My sister made me. This was about a week ago but I have been in a lot of pain and feeling rather stiff. I can barely move at this point and my roommate basically forced me to get a massage." She didn't say remark on the fact that he used her first name...and she liked the sound of it in his deep tone.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about massages." She shrugged.

"I've never had one."

"Well you're not too enthusiastic about male therapists either." She bit her lip but his smile remained the same.

"I meant no offense. It's just that...I would feel more comfortable with a woman. That's all."

"No offense taken. I'll do everything I can to make sure you are completely comfortable. Where is the majority of the pain?"

"My shoulders and my neck. Well, my back too. And my lower back and tailbone took the brunt of the fall."

"So basically, everywhere," he laughed. "OK, why don't we get started and I'll see if I can make some of that pain go away. I'll step out while you undress."

"Undress?" She looked positively panic-stricken.

"I won't touch anything that is covered. That being said, I won't be able to get to much of your shoulders if you leave your shirt on. You can leave your pants on, of course. You'll be under a sheet the entire time, I promise." Why oh WHY didn't she put a bra on before she left the house?! Because her breasts were almost non-existent and she preferred not to wear one. She sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Katniss...if this makes you uncomfortable, I'll understand. I really don't want to be the source of your nervousness." She glanced up at him and met his eyes again. They were so filled with warmth that she felt an inexplicable pull toward him.

"No it's ok," she heard herself say. "I'll be fine."

"Only if you're sure." She nodded and he stood to leave.

"I'll give you a few minutes. Just knock when you're ready for me to come back in." He gave her another smile that made her stomach flip and pulled the door closed behind him. She yanked her shirt over her head and shivered as the cold air met her nipples. She lay down on her stomach and tugged the sheet over her. But she couldn't move in her stiff jeans. She reached back to massage her spine but the painful part was quite low. Sitting up, she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"You're being stupid, Katniss. He's a professional. Besides, it's not like he'd ever be attracted to you!" She stood and pushed her jeans down her legs, tossing them aside. Feeling extremely exposed, she jumped under the blanket and rested her forehead on the pillow rest.

"Ah damn it," she grumbled as she remembered that she was supposed to knock to let him know she was ready. She shifted under the blanket a little and sighed.

"Um...Peeta? I'm, I'm ready," her voice shook and she scowled. What was wrong with her? The door opened just a tad.

"You ready for me?" Hell yes.

UGH!

"Yeah."

"OK great. Are you comfortable?"

"Mmhm."

"I'm just going to dim the lights and put on a little soundscape to relax you." He moved across the room and Katniss saw the room go darker. She expected him to choose some cheesy meditation music that was supposed to make you relax but instead made you think of Scotland or China or wherever those instruments came from. But there was a click and she gasped. It was the sounds of her woods. Birds chirping and running water from the stream. It was peaceful. She closed her eyes and sank into the table.

"Since you've never had a massage before, I'm going to start out with light pressure. But in order to actually ease the pain, I'll have to go a little harder. So you tell me if anything gets to be too much, ok?"

"Mmk," she said drowsily.

"OK. I'll go top to bottom, if you prefer. Unless you'd like me to start at the bottom?"

"Top is fine," she sighed, feeling immensely relaxed already. He let out a low chuckle and pulled the sheet back a little. She suddenly tensed, knowing he could immediately tell that she was not wearing a bra. But his hands on her made her forget everything. His talented fingers worked the knots in her shoulders, moving down her spine and applying more pressure. She released several little moans, before she realized it and clamped her mouth shut. But when he pressed on a spot in the middle of her back, she whimpered.

"You ok," he asked huskily.

"Yeah. Don't stop."

"I'm not," he laughed. "I'm going to go a little lower. Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Don't stop," she repeated. He pulled the sheet lower and she sucked in a breath as his hands continued to move down her spine. She whimpered again as his fingers stroked her back, stopping at the edge of her tail bone.

"OK," he said again. She nodded and he moved lower.

"Ohhh," she moaned as he massaged her bruised tail bone. To her, however, he was kneading her ass like it was made of dough. His knuckles pressed into her flesh and she turned her head so her face was crushed into the pillow. He pulled the sheet back over her and she almost whined in disappointment. He moved to her feet and pushed the sheet up over her leg, tucking it in under her hip. His fingers worked at the muscles in her legs and thighs and he leaned over her to pour more oil on his hands.

"Holy shit," she whispered to the floor.

"Everything ok," he asked above her.

"Yeah. Everything feels...fantastic."

"I'm glad. If you're ticklish, tell me now so I don't make you kick."

"I'm not ticklish," she laughed and a moment later, felt him press into the souls of her feet.

"Ohh god."

"Feel good?"

"Amazing." He finished with her feet and moved back up to the backs of her thighs.

"Want to turn over for me?" She lifted her head and he moved to the side.

"I'll hold the sheet up and you can just turn slowly. I'll close my eyes." She smiled as she turned onto her side and flipped onto her back. Her shoulders felt tingly and wonderful.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. She did so and he lifted her hand, pressing his thumb into her palm. How could something so innocent be so erotic? Every touch, every caress made her want him even more.

"What are you thinking about," his breath fanned over her face and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Why do you ask?"

"You just got a big smile on your face. I just want to know what's making you so happy."

"Your hands." She didn't see him close his eyes and the smile that nearly broke his face.

"I'm going to move the sheet just a little." She nodded and he pulled it down slightly so he could press his knuckles into her collarbone. She gasped as his fingers traced over her throat and up into her hair. She curled her toes as his nails scratched at her scalp and she wriggled round a little, feeling her underwear grow uncomfortably wet.

"Something wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You're awfully squirmy," he laughed, massaging her temples.

"Sorry, got an itch."

"Need help scratching it?" Oh hell yes, she thought. Her face burned. She was so glad the room was so dark.

"I'm good now," she choked out. He moved to her other side and pulled the blanket up her leg, tucking it under her hip like he'd done earlier. He bent her knee and she blushed even harder, knowing he just had to know how wet she was.

"Your legs are all bruised, Katniss," he said softly.

"I have bruises everywhere," she shrugged.

"I know. I wish I could kiss every one of them away." She sucked in a breath as his thumbs pressed into her thigh. He was dangerously close to the damp spot on her panties and she jerked her hips. He mistook it for pain and gently lay her leg on the table. He leaned over her, trapping her with his arm.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all," she stammered, opening her eyes to see his blazing down at her. His face was inches from hers and she swallowed heavily. "We're not...we're not done, are we?"

"What else needs massaging," he asked with a smile. Their gazes locked, she pushed the blanket off her chest and his smile dropped.

"Katniss-"

"You said you wouldn't touch what was covered. But this area isn't covered. So go ahead." He swallowed and blinked, his long lashes moving rapidly.

"This is dangerous."

"I'm a huntress. I like a little danger." Feeling bold, she reached for his hand and brought it to her bare breast. He released something between a whimper and a moan as he cupped her with his palm.

"There's pain here too, huh?"

"Extremely sore," she nodded without looking away. He brought his other hand to her other breast and she arched her back at the exquisite feeling. His fingers kneaded her flesh, his thumb traveling over her nipple and making her squeak in surprise. The smile that crossed over his face was sexy and bordered on a smirk. He bent his head, hovering just over hers and he licked his lips. Her eyes followed the motion and she swallowed again.

"Are your lips bruised?" She frowned.

"No. Why?"

"Because I said I want to kiss away every single bruise." Her confusion melted away and she smiled.

"My mistake. They're very bruised. Worst bruise of them all."

"That's tragic," he whispered before his mouth covered hers. For the love of all that was holy, he was such a good kisser! Not that she had a lot to compare it to but the way his lips slanted over hers, the way his tongue traced along her bottom lip, the way he eased her mouth open and OH the way his tongue danced with hers. He gently tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth and her hands flew to his hair, anchoring him to that spot.

"Katniss," he moaned into her mouth, climbing onto the table and resting his palm beside her to support his weight. His other hand moved down her chest and across her ribs, making her giggle.

"I thought you weren't ticklish," he said with a smile.

"Not on my feet. Guess I'm a little ticklish there though."

"Good to know." He went back to kissing her and she arched her back as he tore his lips away from hers and moved down to suck at her throat. His knuckles raked across her hipbone, so close to where she wanted his fingers most. She bucked her hips impatiently.

"I said I wouldn't touch anything that was covered," he whispered into her neck. She moaned and threw her head back, reaching down to grasp his wrist.

"Peeta," she panted. "I need..."

"What do you need?"

"I have...pain that needs to be massaged away." He lifted his head from the crook of her neck and grinned.

"Can't have that, can we?" She shook her head even though she knew it was rhetorical and gasped loudly as his fingers played with the waistband of her bikini underwear.

"You're sure?"

"Touch me, Peeta!" His hand was gentle, almost tentative as he stroked the outside of her lips. Her legs fell open and he sucked at her collarbone as his middle finger moved between her folds, massaging gently. Always massaging.

"Oh god, Peeta, please." He groaned against her throat at the sound of his name on her lips. He was such a goner for this girl. Always had been, always would be. He slowly slid his finger inside, teasing at first. She lifted her hips, urging him deeper and he leaned up to kiss her again.

"You're so wet," he said in awe as he pushed his finger inside her and slowly pulled out.

"It's what...your hands do to me," she gasped, throwing her head back.

"You've been this wet the entire time," he asked in shock. Fuck, he thought. He wanted her. He wanted her to come with his name dripping from those delicious lips. He pushed another finger inside her and she released a high pitched moan. He curled his fingers, feeling her walls tighten around him.

"Oh fuck," she whispered, turning her head to bury her teeth in his arm. Who the hell cared if he got fired over this? She was so close and he wanted to know everything; how she looked and felt and sounded like when she came. He increased the pace of his thrusts, his lips moving down to close over her breast. She bit down on his forearm and screamed and he felt her clench around his fingers so tightly that he couldn't move them. She panted as the aftershocks made her body tremble and he pressed his lips to her warm forehead.

"That was so fucking beautiful," he whispered. She blinked in shock and pressed both palms to the table as he leaned over her.

"Seriously Katniss, that was really hot. I should probably thank you for letting me do that."

"Um...pretty sure I should be the one thanking you," she sighed, closing her eyes. He kissed her temple and sat up.

"Your massage ran a little long. I'll have to charge you for that." She chuckled nervously.

"I'll pay you double."

"I'll uh, let you clean up. I'll be right outside. Knock when you're ready for me to come back in." She nodded and held the sheet to her chest as he hurried out. Now that she was alone, her mind raced. What the HELL was wrong with her? Did she actually just let that happen? Or had she fallen asleep in the tranquil dark room? That must be it. No way she would ever let a strange man touch her like that. Yet she could still taste him on her lips and could feel the oil from his hands on the insides of her thighs. And no doubt about it, there was a small wet spot on the sheet underneath her.

"Fuck," she cursed aloud. She scrambled into her clothes and hastily ran her fingers through her hair.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK," she kept saying as she ran around the room. How was she supposed to act around him now? Was she really going to pay him double?

Was he expecting to be paid more for that? Was that all it was?

She frowned. What was he playing at? That was certainly not a normal massage, even though she'd never had one before but she was pretty sure they didn't happen that way. The longer she stood there, the angrier she got. There was a soft knock and he peered in.

"Katniss, are you decent?"

"What does that matter? Nothing you haven't seen before. Does that cost me extra, too?"

"I was totally kidding," he said with a grin. "I just told Delly that the forms took a little long and we just finished with your massage. Do you want some water or anything before you go?"

"No thanks." She brushed past him to open the door but he stood in front of it.

"Katniss, did I do something wrong? You seem really pissed off."

"Is that how all your massages go, Peeta? You say you don't want to make a girl feel uncomfortable and then you lure them into a false safety net?" His smile faded and his brows furrowed.

"False safety net? What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. Let me go."

"I can't. Not until you tell me what's wrong. You were literally floating on cloud 9 when I left this room. What happened?"

"You...you took advantage of me!" He looked shocked.

"You...you asked me to...I would never have...you could have told me to stop! I would never take advantage of you."

"Just forget it, Peeta. Let me go so I can pay and get out of here!" She opened the door but it crashed against his back.

"That has never happened before, Katniss. I swear it."

"I don't care. Get out of my way!" He shook his head as he stood aside and let her storm out. He sighed heavily as his forehead thunked against the wall.

What the hell had happened? And more importantly, now that he finally knew what her lips tasted like, how would he ever get her out of his head? He scoffed at himself. She'd already been rooted in his heart for years. Made sense that she took up the space in his head too.  
Katniss slammed her card onto the counter and Delly took it cheerfully.

"How was your session?"

"It was great," she muttered.

"All the girls just love Peeta," Delly giggled. "They say he's the best."

"I bet they do," she snarled before she yanked her receipt from the girl and stomped out of the clinic.

* * *

 _ **SO this was supposed to be a one-shot porn without plot BUT as I was writing, I started turning it into something else. Next chapter will be up soon, so it's just a little 2 piece! Katniss is stubborn but we'll see how Peeta works his way into her heart in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **XOXOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta sighed as he rested his forehead against his front door.

"You're an idiot, Mellark," he told himself for the thousandth time that day. She had been uncomfortable from the start. He'd just made it a thousand times worse. Sighing heavily, he pushed his key into the lock and pushed the door open. He flung his bag aside and collapsed on the couch, running his fingers through his messy hair. He desperately needed a shower; he still smelled of oil and lavender and her. Ok maybe he didn't want to shower her scent off just yet.

"Ugh, damn it," he hid his face in his hands.

"What's your problem?" He lowered his hands and glared at his roommate.

"Where's Gale?"

"Probably out with Madge. I'll ask again, what's wrong with you?" He was about to answer when the door opened and his other roommate entered the house, his broad shoulder supporting his phone. His smile fell when he saw Peeta's eyes narrow.

"Madge, I'm going to have to call you back." He hung up and stuck his phone in his back pocket. "What's up, Peet?"

"Tell your new girlfriend to butt out of my life!"

"Wha-?"

"I didn't want to go along with this! I knew something bad would happen! She'll probably be a lesbian now, thanks to me."

"What the hell are you on about," Gale asked, baffled.

"Yours and Madge's twisted little plan that I was stupid enough to agree too," Peeta jumped to his feet. "She was pissed off when she found out I was a guy. She looked so uncomfortable the whole time. And we...well, it doesn't matter what else happened, what matters is that she hates me now."

"Hey slow down, what did you guys do?"

"Butt out, Finn."

"No, I agree with Finnick. What happened exactly?" Peeta grimaced.

"I took it way too far."

"You what?" Gale's jaw clenched.

"She started it though! I was being as professional as I could. I knew she didn't recognize me! But we started the massage and she...I don't know, she

started relaxing and trusting me and I just wanted to make her feel good."

"Maybe you should stop," Gale said, making a face. "That's my cousin we're talking about."

"Then I won't tell you what she sounds like when she-"

"PEETA FUCKING MELLARK, you better not have!"

"Have I told you how much I enjoy my new middle name?"

"Be serious. What exactly happened?"

"I thought you wanted me to stop talking," he said with a smirk.

"You telling me you actually finally touched the girl of your dreams," Finnick crowed. "Way to go, man!" Peeta grinned but it vanished and he shook his head.

"No. It was wrong. Even if she did ask for it, which she did by the way, I should have said no and left. I feel like I took advantage of her."

"If she asked, you didn't take advantage of her."

"Well, that's what she screamed at me before she left." Finnick and Gale raised their brows.

"So wait, I'm confused. She started off pissed, then she relaxed, then she...REALLY relaxed, then she was pissed again?"

"Yeah," he said miserably.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! She was happy when I left the room to let her get dressed. I mean, we kissed and it was fine. And then I came back and she looked furious. Started yelling at me and asking me how many girls I lured into my room and all that. I know she thinks I do that with all my clients." He sank to the couch again and hid his face in his hands.

"My one chance to finally talk to her and I blew it."

"Sounds to me like she just jumped to conclusions, like she always does," Gale shrugged. "But after what that bastard did to her, I can't blame her for being wary around men. Then you unknowingly seduce her...she lets you...ugh, I don't even want to think about that-"

"Moving on," Peeta said through his hands.

"And then she starts thinking about what's happened. She starts doubting herself. I love her but she's the most self-destructive person I have ever met. YOU

know how hard she's had it. And I know how obsessed you are with her-"

"I'm not obsessed," he protested weakly.

"Whatever. You've liked her for a long time. And you're a good guy. Most of the time." Peeta glared at him again and Gale sat on the arm of the couch.

"Listen, Madge and I are worried about her. We wanted her to relax and let a guy actually speak to her without scaring him away with that scowl of hers. And we're sick of watching you throw away relationships, waiting for her."

"I haven't thrown anything away!"

"Glimmer," Finnick fake coughed.

"Clove," Gale nodded.

"Cashmere, Eno, Cress, Jackie-"

"OK, stop," Peeta groaned. "Guys I appreciate what you're trying to do but throwing Katniss at me was a stupid idea and I was even more stupid to let my

damn hormones take over like I'm still some fucking teenager. I shouldn't have done it and I was going to apologize before she started to yell at me. So if you want to help me...just let it go, ok? I can continue to like her from far, far away." He rose to his feet and went to his room. Gale hung his head and Finnick blew out a breath.

"Maybe he's right, man. Maybe we took it too far."

"Katniss didn't even recognize him. What would she say if she found out he was the fat little boy who saved her life when they were little?"

"I can't imagine Peeta fat," Finnick snorted. "I just can't."

"Not the point. We love them and they're both hurting."

"I dunno, Gale, I think we should just back off. Let him talk to her when he's ready."

"Oh please, now he never will!"

"And that's whose fault," he said pointedly.

"I never told him to have his way with her!"

"But you and Madge tricked her into seeing him and now she has the wrong idea. Unless you're going to fess up the whole story, you need to tell Madge that

you'll both leave them alone." Finnick smiled and grabbed the remote.

"Dude since when are you the logical one in this house?"

"Dude, I gotta take Peeta's place every once in awhile!" Gale snorted and shook his head.

"I guess I'll call Madge back." Finnick nodded as he channel surfed. Gale passed Peeta's room and glanced at the closed door for a moment. Heaving a great sigh, he continued to his bedroom.

Peeta sat on the edge of his bed, his sketchpad balanced on his knee. His pencil flew across the paper as he shaded in the sad grey eyes he remembered so well. He lifted his head and closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the memories of that horrible day to come back to him.

* * *

 _"Peeta! Get over here and help your father!" Peeta glanced over his shoulder and dropped his broom. His father was struggling to lift a heavy tray of pastries and Peeta frowned. How could an 8 year old help a fully grown man lift something heavy? Nevertheless, he hurried over to his father and his mother snorted in disgust._

 _"The boy can't even move quickly, he's gotten so fat."_

 _"Oh Elsie, leave him alone. He's a growing boy."_

 _"He's growing the wrong way!" Peeta blushed but his older brother caught his eye across the room and shot him a wink. Peeta's lips curled up just slightly._

 _"It's ok, son, I've got it," his father said gently. He nudged his youngest son and carried the tray to the counter._

 _"Peeta, take the trash out," his mother spat._

 _"Wait Elsie, did you throw away that tray of sandwiches I was saving?"_

 _"Luke I told you, if you start giving food away to orphans, our yard will be overrun!" Peeta glanced at his father and saw his lips tighten but he said nothing._

 _"I'd like a sandwich, Daddy," he reached his pudgy fingers toward the counter and cried out when a rolling pin crushed them. He pulled his fingers to his_

 _mouth, his eyes filled with tears._

 _"Elsie!" His father dropped to his knees in front of him and took his son's hand. "You're ok," he said soothingly. Peeta showed him his hurt fingers and his_

 _father kissed them._

 _"I wish I could kiss all your bruises away," his father whispered. Peeta's hand instinctively went to his eye, which was finally starting to heal. They had told everyone he'd fallen at school. But they all knew the truth and kept silent about it. Peeta's father kissed his forehead and stood up._

 _"Here, take this bag out for me. Take it to the dumpster at the end of the street. I'll give you a cookie when you come back."_

 _"You won't," his wife said in horror. "He's already had dinner and he certainly doesn't need any more sweets! Look at him, Luke! You're coddling him!" Peeta hoisted the bag over his shoulder and hurried out the door, ignoring the looks of pity from his brothers. He ran as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him and he only looked back once. He knew his mother wouldn't follow him though; she hated the woods and their house was right on the border. Peeta hid in the trees and dropped the bag, leaning against the tree to catch his breath and rest. A sandwich poked out of the bag and his mouth began to water. His mother had taken to cutting his portions lately, saying he was getting much too fat. He'd had a thin soup and a single slice of bread and that was hardly filling for an 8 year old boy. Glancing back at the house, he dropped to his knees and tore off a piece of the sandwich, stuffing it into his mouth._

 _"Hello?" He jumped and whirled around, the sandwich halfway to his mouth._

 _"Who're you," he said through a mouthful of food._

 _"Who are you," the little voice said. Peeta blinked and moved closer. It was a little girl, maybe a little younger than him. But she looked so filthy that he_

 _hadn't immediately known if it was a girl or a boy. Her face was covered in dirt and her clothes were so big on her that she could barely move. Her eyes were_

 _cloudy and sad and immediately they darted to the bag of trash at his feet and to the sandwich in his hand. Peeta glanced down and wiped his hand on his_

 _shirt._

 _"Um...would you like a sandwich?" She didn't move so he bent down and took one out of the bag._

 _"We didn't sell these so my mother said to throw them away. But they're still really good! Just not fresh." He held it out toward her and she frowned._

 _"It's ok," he said, giving her a sweet smile. "You can have it." She reached out, her fingers shaking as if he would snatch it away. But he handed it to her and_

 _she stuffed the whole thing into her mouth. Peeta smiled and picked up another one._

 _"Do you want another one?" She nodded but didn't move forward._

 _"What happened to your eye?" He winced and shrugged._

 _"I fell at school."_

 _"Is that true?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Are you just saying that?" He frowned._

 _"No."_

 _"Ok," she shrugged and took the sandwich from him. She ate a bit more slowly, looking like she was trying to savor it. Peeta watched her eat and bit his lip._

 _"My mom hits me." The girl turned back to him and frowned._

 _"Why? Are you bad?"_

 _"No. Maybe I am, I don't know. She does it all the time though. She doesn't let me eat much either."_

 _"Have another sandwich then," she nudged the trash bag with her foot, as if it was hers to give away. But Peeta smiled and bent to take another._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Ka-niss," she said as she chomped into her third sandwich._

 _"Huh?" She swallowed and licked her fingers._

 _"Katniss."_

 _"Katniss. Do you want the rest of these sandwiches?" He held the bag out toward her and her eyes widened._

 _"All of them?"_

 _"Yeah. I have to throw them away. And you look like you're really hungry."_

 _"I can...take them?"_

 _"You mean to your house? Sure."_

 _"I don't have a house." He frowned._

 _"What do you mean?" She shrugged and placed a hand on the tree he was leaning against._

 _"I live here."_

 _"Here? In the woods?" She nodded and he looked shocked._

 _"Do your mommy and daddy live here too?"_

 _"Don't got a mommy or daddy." His jaw dropped._

 _"Where are they?"_

 _"Dead. We lived with my aunt but we ran away. Now we live here."_

 _"We?" She turned and looked back into the woods._

 _"My sister. My aunt hit her and I got mad and pushed her over. She was gunna call the cops so I took Prim and ran. We came here. Daddy used to bring me_

 _here." Peeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was hungry, sure, but he had a warm bed and a soft pillow and he went to school and he played with his brothers when he wasn't helping his father in the bakery. He couldn't imagine running away from home. He pushed the bag into her hands._

 _"Take these to your sister. I can bring you more tomorrow."_

 _"You're really nice," she smiled. "I should get back to Prim."_

 _"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded and gave him a smile that transformed her face. Peeta realized that her eyes, which had appeared cloudy and grey, were actually molten silver and quite beautiful. His heart thumped in his chest as he waved her goodbye before turning back to the house._

 _And he kept his word. He returned the next evening with another bag of sandwiches that his mother had thrown out. Nothing was wrong with them and Katniss ate as if she'd never eat again. Peeta tucked his knees into his chest and watched her eat. They didn't talk much but when they did, she talked about her sister and he could tell she really loved her. He wished he could help her more._

 _The next night he brought her his pillow. The next he took her a warm blanket that he never used anymore. His gift bags were getting larger and larger until_

 _he started to take food from the pantry, instead of just trash. Katniss and Prim deserved good food, he decided._

 _His mother caught him one night and tripped him as he was crossing the room. The light flashed on and he rolled over, gasping as her hand met his cheek._

 _"You filthy little thief! I knew someone was stealing from us! My own son!"_

 _"Mama please," he tried to block her blow but she grabbed a rolling pin from the counter and brought it down on his hand. He cried out and dropped the bag_

 _of food._

 _"Disgusting little pest! I don't know why I haven't thrown you into the streets! How long have you been stealing food? How long?"_

 _"Just...just the past few nights," he cradled his sore hand against his chest._

 _"You're lying to me!" He screamed when the wood met his shoulder and he felt a crack. He fell backwards and scampered against the wall._

 _"Mommy, I didn't-"_

 _"Don't whine! You're not a baby, and your father needs to stop treating you like one!" She hit him again and again. He felt blood running down his face, his_

 _tears washing it away. He lay on the floor, covering his head as she bore down on him. She beat and kicked wherever she could reach._

 _"Elsie!" Someone rushed forward and wrestled the rolling pin from her hands._

 _"You get the hell away from my son! Get away!"_

 _"He's a big baby, Luke!" His father lifted him in his arms and glared at his wife._

 _"I should have turned you in ages ago! Look at him, Elsie! We have to get him to the hospital! Now!" She panted, her eyes glittering as he hurried past her._

 _"Boys! Boys come help me!"_

 _"Dad, what's wrong?"_

 _"Oh my god, Peeta!"_

 _"Karl, take him to the car." The eldest brother scooped up his little brother and ran to the car. The middle brother gave his parents a look of horror before he_

 _followed. Luke shook with anger._

 _"I'm taking my son to the hospital and when we get back, I am taking Peeta far away from here."_

 _"You're going to turn me in?"_

 _"No Elsie. Despite everything you've done, I still love you. But I will never forgive you for this. And I never want to see you again." He rushed past her, joined his sons outside, and drove as quickly as he could to the hospital._

 _It was almost a month before Peeta was allowed to leave the hospital. With several fractured ribs, a cracked femur, a ruptured spleen, a broken collarbone and more bruises than should ever be seen on a child, he limped his way up the stairs of his porch. His brother rushed forward to help him but he shrugged_

 _him off._

 _"I can do it, Karl."_

 _"Just take it easy, Peet. Jace is almost done packing your bags."_

 _"Ok. I want to, uh, I want to go out back for a minute."_

 _"Want me to come with you?"_

 _"No I'm fine. Can I have that loaf of bread you were trying to force me to eat in the car?" Karl grinned as he handed the bread over._

 _"Eat up. Dad said we're leaving in ten minutes." Peeta nodded and limped toward the back yard. He missed the little grey eyed girl and hoped she was ok._

 _What had she done without the food he was bringing? Would she survive? Would her sister?_

 _Peeta entered the woods and looked around. He didn't know where exactly she stayed. She would always just appear when he was there._

 _"Katniss? Katniss are you there?" He turned on the spot, his eyes peeled in the growing darkness._

 _"Please answer me," he said softly, almost to himself. Please let her be safe. Please don't let her be-_

 _"You're hurt." He whirled around and nearly dropped to his knees in relief. She slipped through the trees and rushed to his side. He sucked in a breath as her_

 _soft hand touched his face._

 _"You're safe," he breathed._

 _"You're hurt," she repeated. "Who did this to you? Your mom?" He nodded and winced as her hand traveled over his bruised cheek._

 _"I'm fine," he said dismissively. "I was trying to bring you food."_

 _"She did this...cause of me?"_

 _"No Katniss. She did this cause she hates me." Katniss frowned and pulled her hand away._

 _"My daddy's taking us away so we won't see her again. I wanted to say goodbye...and give you this." He handed her the loaf of bread and her eyes filled with_

 _tears._

 _"I'm gonna miss you." His heart fluttered._

 _"I'm gonna miss you too. Katniss, can you do me a favor?" She nodded sadly._

 _"You need to survive. You need to take your sister to the orphanage so you won't starve. Please."_

 _"But-"_

 _"I'm gonna worry about you. Promise me that you'll be safe." He squeezed her hands and she glanced down at them before looking up into his eyes._

 _"OK. I promise." He gave her his kind smile and turned to leave._

 _"Wait!" He waited curiously and she ran up to him. She stood on her tiptoes and left a soft kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened and he reached up to touch_

 _the spot._

 _"You never told me your name."_

 _"P-"_

 _"Peeta! Dad says we gotta go!" He ran to the edge of the woods and waved at his brother._

 _"Be right there!" When he turned around, Katniss was gone. Touching the spot on his cheek again, he ran to his father and jumped into the car, squeezing_

 _between his brother and his bags. His father grinned at him in the mirror, backed out of the drive, and didn't look back. Peeta twisted around in his seat and stared out the window, sending his heart out to the hungry little girl he had fallen in love with._

Life got better for Peeta. His father let him eat and he laughed often with his brothers. He did well in school and he joined the wrestling team. He lost the baby fat and became a handsome young man. His father wound up getting a promotion and they moved to the city just outside his old home. Peeta often thought of Katniss and wondered what had become of her.

His first day of his new high school, he quickly found out. And she was no longer the dirty little girl wearing clothes that were too big for her. She sat in the back of the room, reading and Peeta was captivated. He found himself staring at her all day, longing to talk to her. But he couldn't bring himself to. She wouldn't remember you, he scowled to himself.

He made friends on the wrestling team and when it was time to go to college, they became his roommates. They all stayed behind to attend the local community college. Katniss went there too.

And Peeta's love for her didn't fade as he watched her walk to her classes. He would sit near her in the cafeteria. He never said a word to her. Katniss never visited her cousin at home so he never saw her outside of classes. He'd asked Gale about her and soon, Gale found out that Peeta had been the little boy who'd saved his cousins' lives.

"What happened to her," he'd asked one day. Gale looked out the window, where it was storming.

"She took Prim to the orphanage and they contacted her grandfather. He came and got the girls that same day. They moved in with him and he took good

care of them."

"Why didn't she go to you?"

"I lived several hours away. Only moved here for high school. We were close when we were really little but I hadn't seen her in years. When I found out what

happened...I was shocked. She didn't tell anyone how she kept them alive, except for me. I didn't know it was you."

"She doesn't recognize me. I didn't expect her to but you can't tell her Gale."

"What? Why? She would want to know!"

"Why? So she can be reminded of when she was dirty and hungry? She doesn't need to know."

"Peeta, I see the way you look at her! Just talk to her!"

But he couldn't. She had become even more beautiful than his little mind had imagined. Her silver eyes haunted his dreams and he still felt her kiss on his bruised cheek.

"Leave it alone," he'd grumbled as he went back to his homework.

Now he wasn't a kid any more but his crush still raged on. When Gale came home and said his new girlfriend Madge was Katniss's roommate, he'd hesitantly asked them how she was doing.

"She teaches archery down at the Y," Gale said with a smile. "Fancy archery lessons, Peet?"

"Yeah right," he snorted before going back to his job applications. He wanted to be a massage therapist and there were only 2 clinics in town. He didn't want

to leave his aging father so he hoped one of them would give him a job.

And Peeta continued to watch Katniss from afar. He heard Gale and Madge raging about how her new boyfriend was a piece of shit who'd really hurt her, and how Gale threatened to castrate the guy; Peeta volunteered to join in the massacre.

"Why don't we just have a double date," Madge suggested one night. "Introduce her to Peeta that way."

"She's so gun shy, she'd never go for it," Gale shook his head. "We have to trick her."

"Trick her? Count me out, Gale, I'm not doing anything that would hurt her."

"Peeta, I don't mean something bad! If we could just tell her something that would get you two in the same room, then you can work your charm!"

Peeta snorted derisively.

"What charm? Gale, dude, you need to drop this. I would be happy just being friends with her, you know."

"Katniss isn't very good at friends. I mean, she and Madge barely even talk."

"It's true," Madge sighs. "Only person she will really talk to is her sister." Peeta remembered the way Katniss had talked about Prim. He'd seen them walking

together many times and always smiled at the way she draped her arm around Prim's shoulders.

"Well then stop thinking about it. Just leave it alone."

* * *

Gale had run home last week and proclaimed that Katniss had fallen from a tree.

"Oh my god, is she ok," Peeta dropped the pan he was using to cook with.

"She's fine," he waved aside. "She wasn't too far up. But Madge convinced her to book an appointment for a massage..." he trailed off, looking excited.

"Gale," Peeta sighed.

"Peet, it's perfect! You make her feel better and she will get to talking to you and you can tell her how you know her!"

"I told you I don't want to bring that up," he said angrily. Gale held up his hands.

"Fine. Don't tell her. But you can talk to her about other things! Books and mythology and stuff. She's a real nerd."

"I don't know," he turned back to his cooking. "There are so many things that could go wrong with your plan."

"Technically it's Madge's plan but I went along with it! Come on, Peeta, I know she would like you if she just talked to you!"

"I really don't want someone to be forced to talk to me," he said with a bite to his voice.

"This will work! I promise!" Sighing heavily, Peeta shook his head.

"Fine. Only to shut you up."

"Don't act like you're not excited to finally talk to her," Gale laughed as he left the room.

* * *

And they'd done more than talk. Peeta couldn't explain why he didn't stop. Why couldn't he refuse her when she started asking for more? Because he wanted it just as much as she had. All of his dreams had come true in the span of an hour. Talking to her, touching her, kissing her, and hearing her moan his name. Just the thought of it made his pants tighten.

"Damn it," he muttered as he closed his sketchpad and threw it aside. What was he going to do? He had to apologize. Maybe Gale was right. Maybe he should just tell her everything.

Sitting up in bed, he got an idea. He yanked the door open and ran to Gale's room. Gale's brow lifted as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Ask Madge what her and her roommate's plans are for dinner."

* * *

"So you'll tell her everything?"

"Maybe. I don't know yet. I told you to keep stirring! It's going to stick to the pan if you don't stir."

"Dude I'm not a cook."

"Obviously. Here, check on the chicken while I stir the sauce."

"Check the chicken? For what?" Peeta rolled his eyes as he opened the oven.

"How did you feed yourself during college?"

"I lived with you," he shrugged.

"Touche. Here's something you can do. Put this pie in the fridge."

"You're going all out here, Peet. Won't she know something is up?"

"Like the fact that I want to apologize for being a horny creep?" Gale snorted.

"Sure that must be it."

"Look, I'll talk to her. About everything. But it needs to be in my own time, ok?" Peeta had never told anyone else about what happened when he was little. He still had a limp from his badly-healed fracture and he'd sworn his brothers to secrecy; he didn't want pity and never wanted anyone to know that his own mother had nearly killed him. He had hold Gale about feeding Katniss but that was the extent of his knowledge. And he was sure Katniss hadn't told him the

details either.

"OK Peet. I hope tonight goes great."

"You and me both."

* * *

"Hey baby." Katniss rolled her eyes as Madge leaped into her cousin's arms.

"Gross. See this is why I don't come here."

"Oh settle down Catnip. It's great to see you." He gave her a hug and she stuck her hands in her pockets.

"I can't believe I have never been to your house before!"

"Yeah, I've been trying to get you to come over for years! You've never even met my bros!"

"If you mean roommates in your weird frat boy talk, then you're right. Though I know you have tried."

"They're good guys, Katniss. Not every man is a total manwhore."

"Yeah right," she muttered.

"It smells amazing in here," Madge sniffed the air.

"My roommate's a great cook. Come on in. Can I get you girls something to drink?"

"Oooh yes please," Madge bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Ginger ale for me."

"Come on Katniss, live a little. Have a beer."

"I don't like beer."

"Fine. Have some wine. You're too tense."

"She had a massage today," Madge says teasingly.

"Madge," she snapped and her roommate fell silent.

"How was it, Catnip? Are you still in pain?"

"No, it's pretty much gone. The massage really helped."

"Good. Hey Peet! Get out of the kitchen and come meet my cousin."

"If you don't want the food to burn, you'll leave me alone," a cheerful voice said from behind her. She already knew without turning. Still, she slowly turned and her eyes widened.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

* * *

 _ **I know there were a lot of unanswered questions so I hope this chapter cleared some things up! and if you've read my work before, you already know I care deeply about these characters and I write a lot, haha. so there will be one more chapter after this!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_OK so I'm a liar...I wrote more than I intended to, haha! But good news is I am finishing up the final chapter right now so I'll post it *hopefully* this afternoon! Thanks for joining me on this ride! It's definitely not what I thought it would be, but I'm happy with where it went and hope you are too!_  
 _XOXO_

* * *

Katniss whirled around to face her roommate and her cousin, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Something wrong, Catnip?" She hadn't told them about what happened...hell, it'd been hard enough to tell Prim. Katniss turned back to Peeta, who was watching her nervously. Silently, they agreed. Katniss doubted whether Peeta had told his roommate  
about it. If he did he was an even bigger scumbag than she thought. She nodded to him.

"Katniss, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Right. Peet, is it?"

"It's actually Peeta," he said with an easy smile. Cocky bastard, she thought. He cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Peeta, thanks so much fo cooking us dinner," Madge said sweetly. "We don't get a lot of home-cooked meals."

"Oh it's no trouble. I always cook way too much anyway. Let me get you ladies a glass of wine." He gestured toward the table and Gale pulled out the chair for Madge.

"Where's Finnick?"

"He's out with Annie," Gale said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Annie Cresta? Who lives across the hall," Katniss asked Madge.

"Yeah, she and Finnick just started dating! We should all hang out sometime!" Katniss shot her a look and Madge just shrugged.

"That would be awesome, Madge. Hey Peet, what do you think? Maybe Friday night?"

"Um, I'm working late that night. And you didn't exactly ask Katniss if she was free."

"So join us after work. Catnip, you got plans?"

"Um." Truth was, she didn't but she didn't want Peeta to know what a loser she was. Or had Gale already told him about his weird anti-social cousin?

"C'mon, you deserve a break," Madge squeezed her hand.

"OK. Why not?"

"I'll text Finnick and see what their plans are," Gale's fingers flew across his phone. "Peet what time are you off?"

"My last appointment is at 6:30."

"Oh that's perfect! Let's try that new restaurant by the mall!" Gale smiled and nodded but Katniss's eyes were locked on the table.

"Ginger ale, Katniss?" She looked up, surprised and saw him offering her a glass.

"Thanks." He nodded and moved back to the counter. He started to set the food out on the table and Katniss's eye widened. When Madge said that Gale's roommate was cooking for them, she thought something like sloppy  
joes. This was an actual meal. Gale whistled as Peeta poured the sauce over the chicken and waved his hand over the bowl of vegetables.

"I hope everyone's hungry."

"Starving," Madge said happily, grabbing the spoon and helping herself to the crisp potatoes.

"Katniss, would you like some bread?" She blinked up at him as he was slicing the loaf.

"What kind of bread is that? It's got...things in it," Madge wrinkled her nose.

"It's raisin nut bread," Peeta laughed. "One of my dad's specialties. Have a slice." Katniss moved her hands so Peeta could place a slice on her plate and she stared. The hearty loaf brought a whole load of memories that Katniss had long since suppressed.

"You ok, Katniss?" She shook herself and plastered on a smile.

"Fine. Just lost in thought. Thanks Peeta." He smiled as he sat across from her.

"Oh my god Peeta, this is sooooooo good," Madge moaned.

"Hey, you're only supposed to moan like that for me."

"Gale," both Peeta and Katniss said together, wrinkling their noses. Peeta caught Katniss's eye and grinned; she couldn't help but return it until she remembered that she was supposed to be angry with him. Maybe she could confront him after dinner.  
But why? She'd been the one to initiate it. He'd been professional and kind, taking tender care of her until she expressed that she wanted more. He was a young attractive male- what else could she expect?

But what about that comment that Delly made? How many other girls has he done that with?

Is that really what you're upset about, Katniss? Or are you upset that you actually enjoyed it? And you're wanting more. She scowled at herself and dug into her food.  
-

Peeta was quiet during dinner. He and Katniss shared more than a few glances but when he spoke, it was to the room and not just to her.

When he rose to take the dishes to the sink, Katniss stood.

"Can I help with anything?"

"You're sweet, Katniss, but you're our guest. I've got it under control."

"Peeta is the most hospitable person I've ever met," Gale said from his chair. "He should have been a butler instead of a massage therapist."

"Um, thanks Gale." He set the pie onto the table and started to pass around slices.

"Dessert too? Babe I'm coming over here more often!"

"You're already never home," Katniss scoffed. "You want to move in?"

"Ha, very funny Katniss," Gale said, suddenly looking afraid. Peeta and Katniss stifled their grins. Gale wasn't known for commitment.  
-

After they finished dinner, they sat around the table, joking and talking. Peeta loved hearing Katniss laugh. He made it a point to be the one to make her do it.

"Hey baby, we were going to catch that movie tonight."

"Oh yeah," Gale glanced at his phone. "We can make it. You guys want to join?"

"I have to teach in the morning," Katniss shook her head.

"Yeah, it's been a long day," Peeta stretched his arms over his head.

"You guys are boring. Thanks for the dinner, Peeta! See you at home Kat." Gale and Madge jumped up from the table so quickly that Katniss had to wonder if they were really going to see a movie.

"Well, uh...I guess I'd better get going too."

"Katniss, wait." He jumped to his feet and she blinked in surprise.

"I uh...I was wondering if you could help me with something." She waited, her brow raised.

"I'm, um...I'm entering this art contest. Well, I didn't want to but Finn sort of entered one of my pieces and now they've asked me to um...create something personal. I was hoping I could get your opinion on it."

"Why ask me?"

"You seem like you appreciate art. You always had something to say about Mr. Forrester's lectures."

"Wait...you were in that class too?" He grinned and nodded.

"I sat behind you most of the time. I...well, I wanted to talk to you but you were so smart and pretty intimidating. Anyway, would you mind?"

"I guess not."

"Great. Come with me to my room." Her smile faded and her eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" His eyes widened as he realized what he'd said.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"You've got some nerve, you know that?"

"Katniss, wait!"

"Is that all you guys think about? Sex, all the damn time?"

"Some guys yes but not me. Shit, let me start over. Just wait here and I'll go get it."

"I think I'd better go, Peeta. There's an elephant in this room and I don't like it."

"What kind of person doesn't like elephants?" Her eyes narrowed at his teasing tone.

"Right, wrong time to make a joke. Sorry. Listen, about today...I'm sorry. I should have stopped and said no. But you know...you DID ask me to-"

"I know that," she snapped. "It was a mistake. I made a mistake."

"Well, I did too. Not that you were a mistake, but that I don't do that with my clients. Ever. Hell, I could have gotten fired for it but you were...you were so damn beautiful...and yeah, I got turned on but that doesn't...excuse-"

"Peeta," she sighed, "just stop. Let's just...forget that ever happened, ok?"

He looked surprised.

"OK."

"Good. I should go."

"Wait. I still need your opinion on my art piece." She frowned.

"You weren't just saying that?"

"What kind of guy do you think I am? No Katniss, I'm not just trying to get into your pants. Believe it or not, I'd just like to talk to you. I'd like to be your friend."

"I've never been very good at friends," she shrugged.

"Well for starters it does help to know the person. I mean I hardly know anything about you except you're stubborn and you're a huntress."

"That about sums me up," she said with a slight nod.

"There's more than that. You just don't want to tell me."

"It's like I said-"

"See Katniss, the way this whole friend thing works is that we have to tell each other...well, tell each other the deep stuff."

"The deep stuff?" Her brow quirked. "Uh oh like what?"

I knew you as a kid. I fell in love with you as a kid. I'm the one who fed you for a month.

No. He just couldn't.

"Like uh...what's your favorite color?"

"Oh now you've stepped over the line."

In spite of himself, he couldn't help but smile.

"Seriously, what is it?"

"Green." He knew that. It was her woods. The place where they'd met, the place she called home for so long.

"What's yours?"

"Orange."

"Ew. Like Ms Trinkett's hair?"

"No," he laughed. "Not that orange. A bit more muted. More like a sunset."

"Hmm," she nodded. He watched her for a moment and she gazed off into space before she snapped back to attention.

"So what other 'deep stuff' do you have for me?" He took a deep breath. He had to. Staring at her right now, he felt his heart hammer in his chest.

"Wait here." He hurried to his room and grabbed his sketchpad. He ran his fingers over the drawing before rushing back to her. She was sitting on the sofa, her legs crossed and jiggling anxiously.

"Tell me what you think," he whispered as he passed it to her. Her eyes widened and she felt her heart drop. It was a drawing of a dirty little girl clutching a loaf of bread like it was her lifeline. She was standing in front of a little boy, covered in bruises, touching his face. The image brought tears to her eyes.  
She lowered the drawing and looked back up at him. It couldn't be.

His eyes, too, were glassy. And blue. So, so blue. They reminded her of hope and bread and-

"Oh my god," she whispered. She set the sketchpad aside and stood in front of him. He swallowed and watched her nervously.

"It's you." He sucked in a breath and his hands went back to his pockets.

"Um...yeah."

"You're the little boy...who brought me food and clothing. You're the one who saved me with the bread."

"I never wanted to leave you," he whispered. "But that night...my mom almost killed me and my dad wanted to get me away from there. I was so scared that you'd...I thought about you all the time." She reached up, tentative at first but he waited patiently, until her palm rested on his cheek. The spot she had left her gentle kiss all those years ago.

"I thought about you too," she said softly. "I wondered what had happened to you. Wait. You moved back?"

"My dad got a promotion in the next city over. Since we were in that district, I started school here."

"So you knew who I was? And you never said anything?"

"I couldn't. I mean, I didn't want to remind you of that time. It was painful for both of us." She closed her eyes and her nostrils flared.

"Gale."

"I asked him about you...and I finally told him about us. Not the part about my mom but everything else. To be fair, he tried to get me to talk to you. Lots of times. I was always too scared to. And then after you broke up with that jackass, Gale said you were so nervous around men that I just didn't want to cause you any pain. But Madge and Gale started to meddle and..." he lifted his arms and dropped them by his sides.

"Those sneaky sons of bitches." He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't want to go along with it. And they probably wouldn't have taken it so far if I'd just sucked it up and talked to you. I just...didn't want them to force you to talk to me. And I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now."

"Like what?"

"Pity. I can't take any more pity, Katniss. I got it enough from my brothers and my dad. When my leg didn't heal quite right and when I snuck bread at night and when I woke up from a coma that my mom put me in. Don't pity me, please."

"I don't pity you," she said sadly.

"Don't feel obligated to talk to me. I mean...I wanted you to know who I was...but I don't want you to feel like you HAVE to keep talking to me. I understand how you feel about dating and men and-"

"Peeta," she took his face in her hands. "Shut up." He clamped his mouth shut just as her lips crashed onto his. His eyes shot open and he jerked back.

"OK, see, no. No we can't. Cause I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you. I mean, I LIKE kissing you, don't get me wrong but please don't kiss me just because you know who I am-"

"Peeta," she said again. "It IS because I know who you are. Finally. I thought about you all the time. You're the reason I went to the orphanage. You saved my life in so many ways. And I can't believe I didn't recognize you!"

"I did change a lot," he said with a sheepish grin. "There's a lot less of me." He patted his flat stomach and she rolled her eyes.

"You weren't fat at all. And from what I can remember, you were as hungry as I was."

"Not quite," he said softly. "But you were my first real friend."

"You were mine too." She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was a good bit taller than she was and he bent to hug her back but lord did she feel wonderful in his arms.

"I wondered why..."

"Why what?"

"Why I was so attracted to you today. I thought you were so hot and I felt so at ease with you-"

"You think I'm hot," he teased. She shoved his chest and he grinned as his hands rested on her hips.

"I really am sorry that we tricked you, Katniss. I was coming back in to apologize and maybe tell you everything when you got so mad. I kept asking myself what I'd done to piss you off, but I knew I should never have done that."

"Peeta. I was asking for it. We both know it. I let all my inhibitions go and I wanted you to touch me."

"I wanted to touch you. But it wasn't fair. I was a stranger to you."

"Well I guess we have a lot of catching up to do," she said, crossing her arms. His smile widened.

"Really? You mean you'll go out with me?"

"You got the shit beat out of you for me. I think I could repay you with a meal."

"To be fair, it wasn't really you. She hated me. She beat me all the time and I was too young to understand why my dad didn't do anything to stop it."

"So what changed?" He shrugged.

"I guess seeing me unconscious changed his mind. I woke up in the hospital and he cried, begging me to forgive him. It took cracked ribs and a broken collarbone to make him see how dangerous she was but he finally got me away from there."

"I can't believe she's not in jail," she scowled.

"I don't know where she is and honestly, I don't care. Maybe I'll see her again one day and show her what I've become. I haven't spent too much time thinking about her." He reached for his sketchpad and handed it to her.

"You, however," he flipped it open and smiled. Every page, she was there. Her eyes, her braid, even her scowl. Many were of them as children, leaning against that tree. She flipped the page and he gasped.

"Uh, we can just skip that one," he made to grab it but she held it out of his reach.

"Wow. You are really talented. This is very detailed." He cleared his throat.

"Yeah. I'll take that back now."

"Are there more like this?" He blushed and she laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." She flipped the page and he groaned.

"Thought about me a lot, did you?"

"Katniss."

"My my, is this drawing accurate?"

"Meaning?" She glanced down pointedly and he gulped.

"Possibly."

"Then I think we need to stop talking. And you can take me into your bedroom now." Her hands crept up his chest and he captured them and held them over his  
heart.

"Hey, slow down. As much as I want to hear you crying out my name again, that can wait. As you said, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"I'm tired of wasting time with losers. All I've thought about for years is that kind little boy who saved my life." His heart fluttered happily and he smiled.

"He's still here, still loving you." She wound her arms around his neck again and leaned up to kiss him. She tasted sweet, the chocolate dessert still on her lips. He moaned as his tongue traced her bottom lip and she sucked his tongue into her mouth.

But his mind was racing and he broke the kiss to look down at her.

"So this changes things?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, will you let me into your heart? I meant what I said before. I'd like to be your friend. Of course I'd like us to be something more someday, if that's something you're open to. But I don't want to rush anything. I just want to get to know you. Learn what you like. What you don't like. What makes you smile."

She played with the hairs on the back of his neck and he shivered.

"Yes, this changes things. A lot." He waited, his brow raised, his hands on her hips trembling.

"I feel like I have known you my whole life," she whispered. "And I want to get to know you too but I've never...felt like this before. So, I mean, just so you know...we don't have to take things THAT slow." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. His knees buckled and he pushed her toward the couch, leaning over her. Her hands found their way to his hair and she tugged sharply. He bucked his hips and she could feel how much he wanted her. She opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist, bringing him closer. He rested between her thighs and bucked against her.

"Katniss," he whimpered against her throat. She arched her back and threw her head back while he sucked at her neck.

"I don't understand why you make me like this," she panted. He leaned up with one arm and frowned slightly.

"Make you like what?"

"Uninhibited. You make me want to throw all the caution to the wind." He grinned and traced her lip with his thumb.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's a scary thing," she said softly.

"Hey," he caressed her cheek and raked his knuckles across her jaw. "I would never hurt you, Katniss. I hope you know that."

"I do," she said, reaching up to his face to repeat his motions. "Even though it's been years since we talked...and by all accounts we are complete strangers...I feel close to you. I feel safe around you."

"Katniss, you don't know what that means to me. I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable or frightened around me." She smiled and traced his lip as he'd done with her. She smiled and traced his lip as he'd done with her. He was her boy with the bread, her savior, her first real friend. She would have died without him; her sister too for that matter. Her heart hammered as she realized how much she wanted to be close to him.

He kissed the tip of her finger and sucked it into his mouth. She sucked in a breath and moved her knee, barely brushing against his arousal. He hissed and his eyes darkened.

"I haven't been able to get you off my mind, all day," he said in a husky voice.

"Oh yeah," she teased. "What were you thinking about?"

"What you look like under those clothes." Her lips curved upward. She had never been comfortable when her ex had talked like this. She'd wanted to take things slow and she'd never trusted him to touch her. But here she was, begging Peeta to touch her; had she subconsciously known who he really was, all along?

He dipped his head and licked a line up her throat again.

"Those sounds you made," he whispered. "And the way my name sounded on your lips." His hand moved to the edge of her shirt, teasing the skin of her midriff.

"How soft your skin is." His eyes on hers, his hand slid upward until his palm met the satin bra she wore. He withdrew his hand only to push her shirt up and he leaned down to kiss the tops of her breasts. He gripped the edge of her shirt and looked back at her.

"May I?"

"You didn't ask before."

"You'd already taken care of this part for me." She laughed and whipped the shirt over her head. He kissed the valley of her breasts as she felt his hand working the clasp at her back. There was no time for the cold to hit her; as soon as her bra was removed his mouth was covering her mound.

"Oh god," she clutched his hair with one hand and the edge of the couch with the other. His tongue wrapped around her nipple and he teased until he moved to the other one to repeat the motions.

"I missed these."

"It's only been a few hours," she choked out. He suckled in earnest and she released a throaty moan.

"Peeta." He squeezed his eyes shut and his hips jerked against her.

"Fuck I can't take you moaning my name like that." She squirmed and grinded up against him. His hand flew to her hip and he lowered his forehead to hers.

"What do you want, Katniss?"

"You know what I want."

"I need you to say it."

"Touch me." His hand covered her breast and she moaned.

"More. Please."

"Say it, Katniss." He sucked at her bottom lip and she grinded against him again.

"Make me come. Please, touch me...down there."

"I have a better idea." He moved off of her and into the floor. She started to sit up but the weight of his elbows made her lean back and he kept his eyes on hers as he worked the button of her jeans. Her teeth dug into her lip as he pulled them down her legs and he played with the edge of her boyshorts. He knew those weren't what she was wearing earlier; He looked up at her with a raised brow.

"You ruined my other pair." His cock swelled at her words and he leaned down to place a kiss below her belly button. His tongue traced a path along the edge of her panties and she started to sit up.

"Peeta. I don't know..." she trailed off, and his brow quirked.

"Are you trying to tell me no guy has ever made you scream with just his tongue before?" She could only shrug, suddenly feeling embarrassed at her lack of sexual expertise.

"Shit Katniss. If you were mine, I'd go down on you every day." Her face burned and she bit her lip again.

"I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with," he assured her. "But I would really like to do this for you. You can tell me to stop at any time." He waited patiently, his fingers making gentle patterns on the inside of her thigh. Finally she nodded and chewed her thumb nail as she leaned back. He slid her panties down her legs and they joined her jeans on the floor.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he breathed against her hip. Katniss expected him to dive in immediately but he took his time teasing her, rubbing his thumb across her folds. She squirmed, feeling self-conscious. Why was she even thinking of letting him do this? He would hate it and then never speak to her again. Was it worth it?

Something soft and warm on her outer lips made her cry out and all thoughts of worth it flew out the window. Her legs fell open and he reached under her to bring her closer to the edge of the couch. He spread her open with his fingers and teased with his tongue. He seemed to be tasting her, his licks tentative and curious. She watched him as he closed his eyes, terrified that he was thinking terrible things. Terrified of him stopping. Terrified of wanting him to continue.

His eyes snapped open and locked on hers. He leaned back for a moment and brought his thumb to her clit.

"You taste amazing," he moaned before he bent down and darted his tongue across her clit.

"Oh my god," she gripped her hair and the couch with white knuckles. He went from merely tasting to devouring. The sounds that were coming from below should have made her blush but she was so far gone that she focused only on the feel of his tongue inside her. Her hand buried itself in his hair and she gasped and threw it back to the couch.

"Sorry," she muttered. He looked up at her, puzzled.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I was...pulling your hair and...smothering you."

"Katniss, do what feels good to you. If something bothers me, I'll say something, I promise. But I have no problem with you using me to anchor yourself to reality." He winked and dove right back in. She threw her head back and took his words to heart; her hand gripped his curls tightly, feeling herself leaning over the edge.

"Oh Peeta...oh! OH shit!" He pushed a finger inside her, and added a second as her walls started to contract. She was writhing so much that he had to hold her down with his elbows. He rested his palm on her belly and used the tip of his tongue on her clit.

"Come for me, Katniss. I'll catch you. I want you to come for me." She released a shrill cry as her hips jerked upwards and his fingers were covered in her arousal. He withdrew his hand, leaned down to lick her folds one more time, then popped his fingers into his mouth as he moved back up to the couch. She watched him sucking his finger like it was his favorite popsicle.

"Wow," she panted, her arm covering her face.

"Hmm?" He nuzzled her cheek and gently lowered her arm. "Good?"

"Fucking mind-blowing is probably more accurate." He grinned and cupped her chin, leaning down to kiss her. She tensed only for a moment, briefly disgusted by the thought of where those lips had been but when he kissed her, she found she didn't care. He sucked on her tongue as he had sucked on her clit and she felt herself getting turned on all over again.

"You tensed up a few times but you didn't ask me to stop," he looked worried.

"I was just worried you would be disgusted."

"Why the hell would I be disgusted?"

"I uh...I'm not as...smooth as some girls," she shrugged, blushing again. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. She sat up a little and looked away.

"My ex wanted me to shave...completely. I didn't really like it."

"Your ex is an asshole."

"Well yeah but that's beside the point."

"No Katniss, that IS the point. Who the hell has any right to say what you do with your own body? What you like, what you are comfortable with...that's all that matters."

"Are you sure you're not gay?"

"What?" He choked, something of a horrified laugh.

"Straight guys don't say things like that."

"Ummm I promise you I am 100% straight. Not that I have anything wrong with dudes loving dudes. But...that's not for me." He cupped her chin and leaned in to kiss her.

"Do I need to eat you out again to prove it?" She blushed and shook her head.

"N-no."

"No. Didn't enjoy it?" But he was smirking and she hit his chest. He laughed and moved to lay behind her, his hand resting on her stomach. It felt a little strange, for him to be fully clothed and her completely naked. His erection prodded her backside and she glanced over her shoulder.

"Shouldn't I return the favor?"

"You don't need to do anything for me," he said with a shake of his head. "I wanted to do that for you. In fact I have been dreaming of doing that for years."

"Really?" He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. An embarrassing amount of time, to be honest."

"And you don't want me...to do it for you?"

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. If you really want to, then of course I would love it but don't do it because you feel like you owe me. It doesn't work like that." She chewed on her lip and pondered his words. She'd tried once with her ex (not because she wanted to but because he'd persisted) and messed up horribly so he'd made her stop. But perhaps Peeta could teach her? He was already so patient and kind about everything else. She sat up and his brow raised in question.

"Will you teach me?"

"Teach you?"

"To please you?" He opened and closed his mouth a few times. She reached down to stroke him over his pants and he gulped audibly.

"Katniss-"

"I want to," she cut him off. "I just don't want to...mess it up. Maybe if you teach me, it could be good for you?" He hated how vulnerable she sounded. What had that douchebag ex done to her?

"Katniss, can I ask you a question?"

"OK," she said, taken aback.

"How far have you gone...with a guy?" Was it that obvious that she was a virgin? She avoided his eyes and played with her nails. His hand on her face made her lift her eyes again.

"You said you felt safe with me," he said softly. "So talk to me. I'm not going to judge you."

"I'm a virgin," she muttered.

"Well I kind of figured that." Her brow furrowed.

"Why would you figure that?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Katniss, but you're kind of pure." At the sight of her getting angry, his hands flew to her arms.

"That's not a bad thing! I mean, for me, you're perfect. I just mean I can tell...that's why I was asking how far you'd gone. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"Fine. But don't pity me." She threw his words back in his face and he frowned.

"We...he fingered me a few times. And I gave him a couple of handjobs. But when I tried a blowjob, he said I was messing it up and he made me watch while he finished himself. He came on my face and I got really mad, cause I told him never to do that." She sighed and crossed her arms, shivering slightly. Peeta glanced over his shoulder and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch to cover her up with. She burrowed under it, gratefully and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I told him I wasn't ready for sex. He didn't really listen. He was really drunk one night and kept trying. I pushed him off but he held me down and he..." she trailed off and his heart sank while his fists clenched. He would murder him with his bare hands. Gale couldn't have known, or the man would already be dead.

"He hit me. And he tried to...you know. So I kneed him in the balls and ran all the way home. The next day he was telling everyone at school that I was terrible in bed. I decided I didn't want to date anymore because I started to believe he was right. Maybe I was too bad at intimacy. It was easier being alone anyway."

"God Katniss." He reached for her but she leaned back.

"No pity, remember?"

"I don't pity you. I can be pissed as hell for you. I kind of want to find him and gouge his eyes out with my art pencils, though."

"Charming," she snorted. "It's ok."

"It is NOT ok," he said angrily.

"I mean, it's not ok but I've gotten over it. That was back in college. I'm a grown ass adult. I shouldn't be wasting my time thinking of a jackass like him."

"Do you miss him?" She snorted and narrowed her eyes.

"He was abusive but I didn't see that at the time. Always telling me how fat I looked or making snide comments about what I ate. I really don't know why I stayed with him as long as I did. Maybe to just be with someone. You know I didn't start dating until the end of high school."

"I know. I came this close to asking you to prom."

"WHAT?" He shrugged, looking sheepish.

"I was the new guy, I mean we moved at the end of my junior year. And I immediately knew who you were but knew you wouldn't recognize me. You have no idea how many times I wanted to come say hi but then I couldn't bring myself to remind you of that terrible time in your life, so I thought it would be easier to stay away."

"Easier on whom? I missed you, Peeta. I missed my friend."

"I was right there with you the entire time," he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she frowned.

"I'm sort of pissed at you. Can you imagine if we had started talking in high school?"

"Maybe we would have been dating in college," he said wistfully. She knew what he was thinking; she might not have ever gotten together with her ex.

"And maybe now we would be..." he trailed off and she cocked her head.

"We would be what?" His eyes were soft and loving.

"We might be sitting on our couch...in our house." She gasped, understanding his meaning.

"I'm not ready for that kind of talk, Peeta. We've only been dating for like, 20 minutes."

"We're dating," he asked, a surprised little smirk forming on his face.

"I'm lying in your arms, naked. If this isn't dating, tell me what it is cause I'm not a whore."

"I would never call you a whore. But if you say we're dating, then it's true and I'm not going to wake up tomorrow to realize this has all been some fantastic dream."

"It's real," she whispered, turning her head to kiss him. "And by the way, it's weird being naked when you've still got clothes on."

"Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the view."

"Don't I deserve to enjoy the view too," she pouted. He laughed and sat up so he could take his shirt off. Her eyes locked on his muscular chest and she reached out to run her hands through the bit of blonde hair over his heart. She moved into the floor so he could stretch his legs out and so she could get to the button and zipper on his jeans. As she started to tug them off, he seized her wrist.

"Maybe we should take this into my bedroom. I don't fancy Gale or Finnick walking in on us."

"You're just now thinking of this?" She looked horrified. "My cousin could have walked in on you going down on me!"

"And he would have walked right back out," he chuckled, pulling her to her feet. "C'mere." He hoisted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her into his room.

"I've always wanted someone to do this," she giggled. "Kind of thought I was too heavy."

"You weigh less than a sack of flour." He sat on the edge of the bed and rested one hand on the back of her head, the other on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and attacked his mouth. He moaned as he angled his head to deepen the kiss, his hand moving down her back. She moved off of his lap and into the floor, resting on her knees between his legs. He swallowed as he stroked her cheek and she took his finger into her mouth; his eyes closed lazily and his arm shook as it supported him. She tugged his jeans down his legs and appraised him hungrily.

"That drawing was accurate then." His cheeks were tinged pink and his curls hung in his eyes. She leaned in to kiss him over the fabric; he squeezed his eyes shut and silently told his dick to cooperate. The girl of his dreams was touching and kissing him though so he knew no matter what he told it, he would explode as soon as she actually touched him.

She didn't keep him waiting long; she pulled the briefs down his legs and threw them over her shoulder. She took him in hand and he bit his lip.

"Lick your palm first," he whispered. She did as she was told and ran her hand over him again.

"You'll tell me if you don't like it?"

"Katniss, I'm going to be completely honest with you. This is so far beyond my reach of imagination, it exceeds my fantasies. And I swear to god I have more stamina than I am about to show, because it's you and I know I'm not going to last long. In other words, there is no way in hell that I won't like it." She smiled and bent down to kiss his head.

"Oh my god," he said in a strangled moan.

She fumbled a bit, uncertain as to what she should do with her hands and how much she could take. She gagged once or twice, but she kept him nice and wet and stroked with her hand, what her mouth couldn't take.

"Oh fuck...oh fuck Katniss," his teeth dug into his bottom lip. "I can't...I'm going to come soon!" She wasn't sure what she should do. She'd never actually finished her ex...but she kept stroking and he cried out as he came undone in her hands. His hand covered hers as she stroked him through his orgasm, his come covering both of their fingers. When his body stopped shaking, he collapsed onto his back, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Holy fuck," he panted.

"Um...do you mind if I grab a tissue?" She grabbed one from his desk and he nodded, his eyes still covered. He seemed to come to, and he sat straight up, his eyes wide.

"Damn, I'm sorry Katniss."

"For what?" She tossed the used tissue into the trash and he grabbed a couple from the box and started to clean himself up.

"I told you I wouldn't last long. But I just came all over you. I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok, really. So that was ok?"

"Katniss...don't take this the wrong way but your ex is a lying, clueless sack of shit." She burst out laughing and he grinned as he pulled her down to the bed with him. His lips met her temple and his arms wrapped around her.

"That was the hardest and fastest I've ever come."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. You're incredible, Katniss." He seemed to be falling asleep and Katniss found herself very tired herself.

"Are we...going to do more?" His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head.

"Not tonight."

"Are you worried about being the one to deflower me?"

"I wasn't aware we were living in the 16th century," he teased. "And no. I'm definitely not worried about being the one to...deflower you."

"Then why are you waiting? You want me don't you?"

"I thought we'd established how much I want you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that this is the first time you are doing all of this. And despite how much I love you, we're still strangers. I want to take you out, wine and dine you a little. Make you laugh, meet your sister, introduce you to my brothers, make you breakfast in bed. And after all that, Katniss, if you decide you still want me to the one to have that precious piece of you, it will be my absolute pleasure to "deflower you". It will be your pleasure too, because I'm going to take such good care of you and make you feel amazing. If you'll allow it."

"I'll allow it," she said sleepily. Her eyes shot open and she stiffened in his arms. He opened his eyes and blue met grey.

"You love me?"

"I've loved you since I was a little boy," he yawned. She didn't say anything but she relaxed and settled in his arms. He fumbled around for a blanket and threw it over the both of them. Leaning forward, he kissed her hair and silently wished that he could freeze the moment and live in it forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta woke up to a pillow in the face and he groaned, flipping over onto his side.

"Peeta! Wake up!"

"Still early," he groaned. The pillow hit his face again and he sat up.

"Whassamatter?"

"Get up! Prim's going to be here any minute!" Peeta froze, mid-yawn.

"What time is it?"

"After 11! We slept so late!" It was kind of her fault, he thought. The woman was insatiable and they'd gone for hours, only stopping when the sun started to come up. But he would never complain about a night spent with Katniss. His heart had ached for her for so many years and now that he was finally able to call her his, he was never going to let go.  
Yawning, he threw the blanket aside and padded into the bathroom. Hopefully a shower would wake him up. He ducked his head under the jet of hot water and closed his eyes. Soft hands on his hips made his eyes shoot open again.

"What are you doing?"

"We both need to shower," she pointed out. "It will be faster this way."

"Not if you keep touching me." Her hand moved around to his stomach and rested just below his belly button. He raised a brow and shot her a look over his shoulder.

"You're trouble, you know that?"

"I seem to recall you calling me something else last night," she purred. "Goddess, Aphrodite, Queen of your Heart...Mistress."

"Damn it, I KNEW that was going to come back and bite me in the ass," he groaned. Her hand moved even lower and his head tipped back as his eyes fluttered closed.

"God Katniss you're going to kill me one day."

"Nuh uh." She removed her hand and his eyes shot open but he gasped as she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Fuck," he bit his lip so hard he feared it would start bleeding. Not that he would notice though because she was taking him into her mouth and she opened her jaw wider so she could accommodate him. His hand wrapped in her dark hair as she bobbed up and down, his other hand going behind him to grip the slippery wall. She kept her eyes on his, knowing how much he loved to watch her when she was doing this. She'd gotten quite good at it too and there was nothing better than seeing Peeta breathless and panting her name.

"Gonna come babe," he said through gritted teeth. She released him with a pop and stood up.

"Not yet. I want you to come inside me." He groaned and rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"Turn around." She did as he asked and arched her back, so her ass was thrusting out toward him.

"God you're so beautiful," he ran a hand down her spine and down to caress her ass, before giving her a cheek a light slap.

"Hurry up and fuck me already," she moaned against the wall.

"Yes ma'am!" He reached down between her legs, making sure she was wet enough before he slid inside her.

"Oh Jesus Katniss you feel amazing." He was so grateful they'd decided for her to go on birth control last month; being inside her without a barrier felt like nothing else ever had. He gripped her hips as he slammed into her and she pressed her hands flat against the wall.

"Oh please Peeta!"

"Come with me, baby. God I just want to feel you coming around my dick!"

"So close," she moaned. "So close!" Peeta reached down and used his thumb to make furious circles across her clit. She screamed and slammed her palm against the wall, throwing her head back in wild abandon. With a cry of her name, he emptied inside her and they leaned against the wall, the water pelting their backs.

"And now we're even later," he said against her back.

"Prim will understand."

"Yeah, can we not tell her what we were doing? She's like my little sister now." She giggled and reached around to turn the water temperature up.

"It's getting cold. Hurry up and wash my hair for me."

"And what about my hair?"

"It will be faster if you do it." He rolled his eyes as he poured shampoo into his hand.

"And where have I heard that before?"

-  
Peeta threw the door open and embraced the young woman standing on the other side.

"Peeta you look so good," she squealed.

"You keep getting more beautiful, Prim," he said affectionately.

"Stop it. Where's my sister?"

"She's still getting ready. We had a bit of a late start this morning."

"That's what happens when you stay up til dawn fucking."

"Primrose! You're like my baby sister!"

"I'm not a baby and I'm not your sister! You're fucking MY sister."

"When did Miss Primrose get so foul mouthed?"

"It is summer break, so I am not Miss Primrose again until September!"

"Technically August isn't it? Because of registration?"

"Why do I like you again," she glared at him.

"Because I bake you the most delicious sweets you've ever had?"

"Mmhm. And your massages are the best I've ever had."

"And because I love your sister unconditionally?"

"Oh yeah that's definitely it." He grinned and glanced behind him. Katniss could be silent when she walked so he wanted to make sure she was still in the bedroom.

"Prim, I want to ask you something before Katniss gets down here." He pulled a little black box from his pocket and her eyes widened.

"You know how much I love your sister. How I'd do anything for her. You're the only person who knows about our past, aside from Gale. And you're the only person whose approval means the world to me."

"Oh my god Peeta, show it to me!" He clicked the box open and she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"She will love it!"

"So I have your blessing?" Her blue eyes became glassy.

"Of course you have my blessing you big oaf! Oh my god, how are you going to do it? In an air balloon? Spell it out with roses? Put it on the announcement board at the ball game?"

"Prim, you're such a romantic," he laughed.

"You have to be creative!"

"I know but you know your sister. Do you honestly think she would like something that public?" Prim's face fell slightly.

"I guess you're right. Oh I'm just so excited!"

"About what?"

"Katniss!" Prim released Peeta and ran to embrace her sister. Peeta smiled as he watched the sisters hugging, knowing how much Katniss has missed Prim. Prim lived in Florida, clear across the country and even though she visited as often as she could, it wasn't enough for the girl who'd always protected her baby sister.

"What are you so excited about, little duck?"

"Really Katniss, I thought that nickname would disappear in college!"

"Not a chance. You'll always be my little duck. So what's the exciting news?"

"Well...you know that I've been taking some night classes." Katniss nodded, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I've decided to enroll in the nursing program!"

"That's wonderful, Prim," Peeta exclaimed. She grinned as she hugged them both.

"You're happy for me," she asked Katniss.

"Of course I am, duck! You've always had a healer's touch!"

"Thank you, Katty! I was nervous but I'm really happy!"

"Prim why don't I take your bags upstairs so you girls can catch up?" Katniss gave him a grateful smile as he stooped low to pick up the bags, and Katniss lead Prim into the kitchen. Peeta hoisted the bags over his shoulder and grimaced slightly; Prim always over packed for her trips. On their cruise last year, she'd tried to bring four bags and Katniss had told her to narrow it down to two bags since they were all sharing a room.

Peeta entered the spare bedroom and set the bags onto the bed. Prim would be staying with them for at least a week, perhaps longer. He flipped the lamp on so the room would be welcoming, and turned to head back downstairs.

He paused in the hallway, his eyes landing on one of the portraits hanging on the wall. Annie had insisted on taking the selfie of the six of them at the restaurant that night. Despite the goofy faces some of them were making, Peeta actually loved the picture. He was turned into Katniss, pressing his forehead to Katniss's temple. She was smiling broadly and clinging to his hand. It was their first official date, almost four years ago. He fingered the velvet box in his pocket as his eyes traveled across the portraits. Katniss liked to have them hanging up, even though a few of them were silly faces or not even looking at the camera. There was one that Prim had captured on their cruise, where the both of them were gazing into each other's eyes and their smiles nearly broke their faces. Prim loved it and Peeta had to agree.

At the end of the hall was a large framed painting. Peeta paused in front of it, crossing his arms. A boy was giving a loaf of bread to a little girl. Their faces were sad but he was smiling at her. The picture was in beautiful color and detail and Peeta ran his hand over the blue 1st place ribbon on the corner of the frame, which Katniss had proudly tacked up.

"Hey," he closed his eyes as she squeezed his shoulders and he rolled his shoulders.

"That feels great."

"You're the one with the magic hands. Prim suggested we go get some lunch. Can you join us before work?"

"Yeah, I don't go in until 4. And I only have 3 clients today so I'll be home to make you girls dinner."

"My hero," she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him before she turned to go back downstairs.

"Hey babe," his hand on her arm made her pause. "Can I take you somewhere tonight? After Prim falls asleep?"

"She's jetlagged out of her mind so I'm sure she will pass out right after dinner."

"Great." She cocked her head and rested her hands over his heart. He held them in place and brought them to his lips.

"Where are you taking me, Mellark?"

"It's a surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"Fine, we're going into the woods. Happy? You ruined the surprise." She grinned and rubbed her nose against his.

"Any particular reason Peeta Mellark wants to go into the woods late at night?"

"Those bioluminescent lightning bugs I told you about last week. I really want to see them and I've been working at night lately."

"OK, it's a date."

"You'll protect me?" She kissed the corner of his mouth and he smiled.

"We protect each other."

"And afterwards, maybe a massage?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"You're using me for my hands. I'll have to charge you for that, you know."

"I'll pay double," she winked. He grinned and pulled her close.

"I can think of other ways I like to be paid."

"Your other clients better not be saying the same thing." He kissed her nose and shook his head.

"You know you're my favorite person to massage."

Her eyes went past him to the painting and he turned to look at it.

"You ok?"

"You saved my life," she whispered.

"We saved each other."

She looked so far away and he cupped her chin.

"I love you, Katniss."

"I love you too. Come on, I'm starving." She tugged him downstairs and Prim gave him a knowing smile.

-  
At lunch, Peeta started to plan the dinner menu in his head. His brothers would be joining so he knew he needed to make a lot of chicken. And veggies.  
And bread. He planned on making Katniss's bread, the hearty fruit and nut loaf he'd given to her that night. She'd told him it's her favorite and he planned on taking a loaf into the woods with them tonight.  
Did Prim have a point when she said he needed to be creative with the proposal? Their relationship had plenty of passion and fire but not much fanfare. He thought a simple "I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you" was more than enough.

And it was.

Afterwards, as Katniss lay spread out before him, he poured the oil into his hands and the diamond on her hand caught the light, sending dancing rainbows across the walls. He smiled as he kneaded her flesh, smiling even more at the sound of her moans of pleasure.

"You're really stiff, Katniss." She lifted her head and her brow raised.

"Right back at you." He started to speak when he felt her hand dive past the waistband of his jeans. He gasped, his hands freezing on her back.

"I'm...massaging the stiffness out," he managed to get out.

"So am I," she purred.

"Ah! Katniss!"

"Get up here, Peeta, and finish massaging the stiffness out!" He climbed over her, holding himself up with his arms while she frantically worked at his belt buckle. He released a strangled groan as soon as she touched him, and she shoved his jeans down far enough to free his cock.

"You're always so hard when we do this," she moaned as he prodded her folds.

"Touching you always makes me hard," he groaned. "Massaging your stiff muscles just makes me even stiffer."

"You can stop with those any-shit!" He thrust into her, hard, and her back arched off the bed. Her hands dove down the back of his jeans so she could squeeze his luscious cheeks and his head dropped into her neck.

"Katniss...oh fuck you feel so good!"

"Harder Peeta!" He quickened his pace, positively slamming into her and brought them both to their peaks.

-  
They lay with their limbs entwined, Peeta's hand making gentle patterns over her shoulder as her head rested in her favorite spot on his chest, and he bent down to kiss her temple.

"Thank you, Katniss," he whispered.

"Hm," she said sleepily, readjusting her head.

"Just...thank you."

END


End file.
